FancyClan!
by Chillednight
Summary: A humorous one-shot that goes against any true Warriors!


FancyClan!

"SHAKE YO BOOTY..." Prettyprincess shouted to Lacepaw. "RAH RAH RAH-RAH-RAH!" Lacepaw shouted back to her BFF, Bad Romance by Lady Gaga coming on the flowery bright pink radio. Prettyprincess and Lacepaw stood on their hind legs, shaking their tail off. "Oh yeah! This song rocks!"

Soccerball washes his paw, his white tabby pelt shining. "Lets rock this joint," he told his mate Velvetcollar, his green eyes shining.. "Yeah! Turn on the DYNAMITE!" Velvetcollar replied enthusiastically. Padding over to the radio, she scrolled through the channels. She saw Disturbia, Lazy Song, Rolling In The Deep, but not Dynamite. Finally, she came onto the basic spot where Dynamite's name was listed. Pressing her claw down, Dynamite began to play. "Lets do this!"

Queenbeautiful came, her kits Princekit, Princesskit and Dukekit following her. Queenbeautiful began to dance in the middle of the floor. Princesskit bounced around her. "And it goes ON, and ON, and ON! It goes ON AND ON AND ON!" Princesskit chorused.

Prettyprincess sulked. "Come on, Lacepaw, they ruined Lady Gaga's song. Lets go outside and sing our hearts out," she added. "Sure," Lacepaw said, padding outside. "Caught in a bad romance!"

"I throw my paws up in the air sometimes, saying A-YO! I gotta let go!" Dukekit chorused. "I wanna celebrate and live my life!" Princekit added. "Say Ay-O! Baby lets go!" Princesskit finished. Queenbeautiful clapped her paws, waving her tail. "Come on, Kinghandsome," she called to her brother. "Lets do this!"

Kinghandome padded over to Queenbeautiful, followed by Queenbeautiful's mate Bowtie. Velvetcollar was dancing with Soccerball,they were singing together. "Because I told you once, now I told you twice! We're gonna light this up, like its _dynamite!"_

Pinkdiamond licked a chocolate bunny while her two kits Duchesskit and Purplekit suckled her. Suddenly, the music stopped.

"Oh no! Whats going on?" Animehair shouted from the elders den. "The radio went out! How can we live?" the leader of FancyClan, Palacestar, said. He began to run around in circles. "THE WORLD IS ENDING! ITS TOO QUIET! HELP US, STARCLAN!"

The medicine cat, Fairywings, runs over to the pink radio. "It needs more batteries," she informed them. "Get more!"

Palacestar's eyes widened. "But the deputy is screeching the horrible song away with her -"

Fairywings rolled her eyes. "We get the point," she said, cutting Palacestar off. "Ill form a patrol."

"Velvetcollar, Dresshair, Violetprincess, Bowtie and Kinghandsome come with me. We must get batteries so that pretty radio can play again," Fairywings said calmly. Kinghandsome and Bowtie looked up from where they were squirming on the floor, panicked, with Queenbeautiful. "Ok," Bowtie said. Velvetcollar touched her nose to Soccerball's before padding off with Fairywings. "Can Ribbonpaw come," she asked hopefully. "Sure,of course." Fairywings responded. And they were off.

"Baby, baby, baby OHHHHH! Oh, baby,baby baby!"

"Shut up with the Justin Bieber."

"But he rocks!"

"I know. But the twolegs won't give us any batteries!"

"Oh yeah. We need to sneak up."

Dresshair pressed to the ground, sneaking under lace-and-ribbon filled trees. Munching on licorice grass, she creeped up to the Twoleg nest. Fairywings was already there, mewling at the Twoleg. The twoleg shook its head sadly. Ribbonpaw began to wail. "No batteries!"

Back at camp, they listened miserably to the screeches of Bad Romance. And they looked around, miserable.

"Why can't they just shut up?"

"I dunno."

"Want some food?"

"Nah. Bad romance made me lose my appetite."

"Yeah, me too, I guess."

**THE REVENGE OF THE CHOCOLATE BUNNIES!**

"Yes! Come!" Bucky said.

Looking around, Toothy saw the comfy hole of the home. "But Bucky, they already killed Cottontail, Bellies, Hopper and countless others! Im not letting us be DEAD Buckytoothy!"

"Well, we have revenge!" Bucky said."Genie, Foggerz and Coco come. And the rest of you!"

They hopped to the camp. "COCO BUNNIES ATTACK," Coco said randomly.

Toothy got a licorice sword and sliced at Dresshair. "Ow!" Toothy cried as Dresshair ate his leg. "Bucky, help!"

But Bucky had been ate already!

Cottontail was ate!  
>"No! Not Genie!" Foggerz cried. He hopped over to Genie desperately, but his chocolate pelt got ate too soon.<p>

Soon, every bunny was gone.

Prettyprincess came in. "Laceprincess is her name!" she said randomly. Suddenly falling over, she died. She was overstuffed.

Lacepaw shrieked. "No!"

Everyone was falling everywhere! Every last chocolate bunny was gone, but they were sick! Twitching, they died.

Except for Palacestar. "YAY! I only have one life! But I'm alive! Oh yeah... OW! NO!"

A hot flood of hot chocolate racing right toward him! Wait, was that coffee?

Whatever the brown liquid was, Palacestar drank it all.

And you know what that means...

GOODBYE, FANCYCLAN!


End file.
